The Days and Lives of Fairies
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: soon to be collection of one shots mostly of Natsu and Lucy. what will happen to Natsu after he's burnt one of his most precious nakama?
1. Chapter 1

**Helo this is another oneshot of Natsu and Lucy, it may become a series of onshots and two shots.**

Burned

Natsu watched in complete horror. He hadn't meant to do it, all he did was blast a guy away with a fire dragon wing attack and he ended up clipping her with is as well. He hadn't seen her standing there. He watched, frozen as she collapsed to the ground clutching her right shoulder. Her screams of pain shattered his very soul .

Lucy curled up into a ball on the dirt, tears rolled out of her clenched shut eyes as she ground down on her lip with her teeth. Wendy was the first to at the blondes side. Natsu still couldn't move. Gray was the next to be at Lucy's side, then Erza, then Happy. Cold fury boiled inside Gray and he was the one to snap Natsu back to his senses. Gray punched Natsu in the jaw.

"YOU PYROMANIAC! Can't you see what's around you?" He yelled. Erza held him back from hitting Natsu again. Wendy was trying to coax Lucy into showing her her shoulder but Lucy wouldn't move, except to take deep ragged breathes.

"We need to get her back to see Poluchka-san." Wendy said, her eyes were filled with worry for her friend. Eza was the one to carry Lucy back to the guild. Lucy passed out a total of ten times ont the journey back. The blond mage was as pale as the paper thst she used to write on.

Natsu tried to help but Erza kept him back as Mira, Lissana and Wndy took Lucy into the medic room. Natsu was still in a state of shock so he didn't object when she said that "It would be best to keep back for now and let Wendy and Poluchka-san heal Lucy." Natsu slummped to the floor. He had never burned one of his nakama before , yeah he had scorched Gray a couple of times but never burned him. Lucy was one of the last people he wanted to burn, no she was the last person he wanted to burn and now he had gone and burnt her with his fire, _his fire_. The very fire he used to protect her on so many occasions. Never once in his life had Natsu hated himself or his magic but at that moment he wished he didn't have fire magic. What was the use of having magic to protect your friends if you ended up being the one to hurt them with it. Natsu's world had never felt so cold. He might as well not be a fire mage, for all the good it did him.

Fin.

**So what did ya think don't be scared to review and I would appreciate any constructive criticism you may have.**


	2. Lucy's Family

**Hello I'm posting this up to make myself feel better 'cause one of my novels I've been working on for about a year just got deleted by accident and writing more fanfiction makes me feel better. Thank you.**

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She raced along the winding halls with their never ending walls, when Lucy rounded the next corner she came to holt at the wall in front of her, looking over her shoulder the way back was closed off by a new wall. She was boxed in on all sides, she ran and pushed and pounded on the walls with her fists. Her voice was gone so she couldn't scream for help. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled and a sudden chill ran up her spine. Fear, fear was all that occupied her eyes, she turned round, slowly. There led on the floor was her father's dead body. Lucy slid down the wall to the floor, pressing herself against the wall. The image changed to everyone from Fairy Tail, Wendy, Levy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Gray, Gajeel… Happy… Natsu. Natsu looked at her with hollow eyes that had had the life snuffed out of them. The fear grew grater by the second. What if what she was seeing was the future of what awaited them all? Tears welled in her eyes and slid down her face. Her silent cry ended with a shrill one that brought her back to the real world.

Natsu and Happy both looked at Lucy with worried faces. It took Lucy a moment to adjust to what was happening. They were both safe, Lucy began to cry again with relief.

"What's wrong Lucy? Happy asked. The blue cats eyes big.

"Yeah are you okay?" Natsu said looking a little spooked by it all.

"Y-yeah." Lucy said between sobs. "What are you doing here?"

"Well." Happy said. "we were walking back from the guild and Natsu heard you crying, so we came to see if you were Okay. Natsu was really worried when you started to scream."

Natsu's completion was pinker than normal but he kept looking at Lucy.

"Oh, thanks guys." Lucy looked up at them then a new wave of crying came over her. Happy snuggled in bed with Lucy and she drew him close, he squeezed her arm gently with his paws as she buried her face in his blue fur.

"Natsu, Lucy is really cold. Warm her up." Happy said. Natsu touched her cheek, her skin was like ice.

"Natsu!" Happy said.

"Okay." Natsu said climbing under the covers, pulling both Lucy and Happy to his chest. After much soothing thay all fell asleep in Lucy's bed. All wrapped up together like a family and in some ways they were.

* * *

**WOOHOO finished my mood has brightened much after this. My dad managed to recover my story so the** **scare is over… for now.**


	3. Burn scars

**Hello fellow readers this was a suggestion from FDsecretart. They said that I should write a second part to my first one shot called Burned. So here it is. Enjoy !**

* * *

Burn scars.

Part two of Burned.

Natsu was still sat outside the infirmary where Lucy was being treated. He didn't like the smells that where drifting out of the room, he could smell blood and antiseptics. The smell was so pungent that it made Natsu gag but he never once moved from his sitting place outside the door. After what seemed like forever, the door was opened and Erza walked out. She looked down at Natsu huddled up against the wall, he must have been there all night whilst Lucy was being seen to. Natsu looked up at Erza with hope and worry in his eyes and he didn't need to say anything for her to understand what he asked.

"You may go in and see her, but it would be best if Levy was there as well." She said placing a hand on his shoulder as she passed him. Erza went downstairs to relieve the guild of the heavy suspense that hung over every one and a loud sigh of relief was heard from every member when they heard Lucy was okay.

Natsu got to his feet and slowly made his way into the room. He saw Levy sat next to a bed that was surrounded by medical lacrima. Wendy stood by the foot of the bad writing things down on a clip- board. Natsu looked down at the bed, Lucy had a mask covering her face, and it fogged up with her breath every so often. Levy looked at Natsu, his face was covered with quilt and she felt a pang of sympathy for the fire mage, he looked so sorrowful.

"Natsu I'm going to get some water, could you watch her while I'm gone?" Levy said getting to her feet and stretching out her back.

"But Erza said-. " Levy cut him off.

"Now never mind Erza Lucy needs someone to stay here at all times and Wendy needs a break and so do I." Levy got Wendy by the arm and led her out the room, the young dragon slayer did look like she was about to drop. So Natsu went over to the chair that Levy had been sat in and leaned back into the soft backing. Lucy's breathing was slow and hypnotic, on closer look Lucy had a tube going into her right arm. Natsu's gaze drifted up to her shoulder, it was covered in bandages. Natsu moved in his chair, resting his elbows on the edge of the bed, he covered his face with his hands. What had he done Lucy would have those scars for the rest of her life and he was the one who gave them to her. Natsu slouched over; his head was now on the side of the bed next to Lucy's arm. Lucy's hand twitched and Natsu snapped his head up and met her soft gaze. Lucy removed the mask on her face and smiled at him. Why out of all the things she could have done, why did she have to smile at him. Natsu felt the corners of his eyes start the sting.

"Lucy I- I'm-." He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, his tears choked his voice away and soon he was full on sobbing, with breaths that shook his entire body. Lucy pushed herself up on the pillows. She looked down at Natsu's form; his face was hidden in his arms as he rested them on her legs. Lucy snaked her left hand under his chin and gently lifted his head up to face her. Natsu's red rimmed eyes wouldn't meet her brawn ones.

"Natsu look at me." Lucy said. Her voice was calm and gentle. Why did she have to be so nice to him? She was the one who was hurt and confined to bed. After much coaxing he looked at her, fresh tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Natsu it's okay, I'm okay and everything will be okay. I may have scars after this but you have scars too and most are from saving me so don't you go and change on me just because I have burn scars." Lucy's voice was stern but soft. The tears that were at the edges of Natsu's eyes flooded down his cheeks and he started all over again, with sobs so loud that most of fairy tail could hear them. Lucy pulled Natsu close, she put her had on the back of his head and stroked his hair; she made soothing "shush." Sounds as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

A month had past and Lucy was mostly healed by now. Most people in the guild said that she looked kinda awesome with the scar. But Natsu would still finch every now and then when he saw it bulging from the rest of her skin, though it wasn't as red and angry looking as it first was, now it was more a pinkish colour and soon it would be less noticeable than that but she would forever have burn scars.

* * *

**Wow that was fun to write to tell me what you think and I hope that Natsu wasn't to OC. THANK YOU READERS!**


End file.
